All About Us
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Ia mungkin tidak mendapat semua yang ia inginkan, hidupnya pun tidak semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Tapi ia menikmati setiap detik moment yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dengan penuh syukur. Karena hidup terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan dengan menggerutu. For: Renita Nee-chan.


** All About us**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**IDE BY: RENITA NEE-CHAN**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tersenyum saat angin musim semi membelai wajahnya lembut. Taman bunga di tengah kota menjadi tempat yang ia pilih untuk bersantai. Sambil menghirup nafas panjang dengan penuh suka cita, Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati disalah satu bangku taman.

Senyumnya tak henti menghiasi wajah ayu perempuan yang kini berusia 25 tahun itu.

Ia menyukai saat-saat tenang sambil menikmati warna warni keindahan bunga yang beragam disekitarnya seperti saat ini. Ditambah dengan kehadiran kupu-kupu yang beterbangan kesana-kemari untuk menyesap nectar bunga, menjadikan kesenangannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Cara ini memang yang paling efektif untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah penat terkurung didalam rumah.

Namun saat ia tak sengaja melihat seekor serangga merayap dibatang pohon, ia kembali teringat pada seorang teman yang begitu menyukai binatang kecil itu: Shino. Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu saat ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Shino tengah melakukan perjalanan menjelajahi hutan-hutan tropis di wilayah asia tenggara untuk meneliti serangga favoritnya. Dan sejak keberangkatannya, tak ada yang berhasil mengontak lelaki itu.

Hinata hanya berharap Shino baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun dan segera pulang dengan selamat. Ia sudah sangat merindukan temannya yang satu itu. Meskipun kalau boleh jujur, sampai saat ini, Hinata tidak pernah tahu apa yang menarik dari makhluk kecil itu hingga Shino begitu terpikat sampai rela menjelajah ke negeri antah berantah.

Hobi laki-laki memang terkadang patut dipertanyakan.

Merasa bosan karena terlalu lama duduk, Hinata berdiri dan melangkah menelusuri jalanan setapak. Tangannya yang mungil di rentangkan hingga bisa menyentuh ringan rumpun bunga yang memenuhi setiap sisi bahu jalan.

Ia begitu menyukai saat ini.

Begitu tenang.

Begitu bebas.

Rasanya tidak ingin berakhir.

"Hinata," panggil seorang pria yang menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya. Pria yang dulu selalu menolak memanggil nama kecilnya dan lebih memilih memanggil Hinata dengan marganya: Hyuuga, saat ini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tampak sangat khawatir sekaligus tak suka melihat ia berdiri terlalu lama di bawah terik sinar matahari.

Hal itu kembali mengundang senyum di wajah manis Hinata, saat perempuan itu menyadari perhatian terselubung pria itu. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Mereka telah menikah selama 2 tahun dan suaminya masih saja seperti itu: bersikeras menjadi pribadi acuh padahal sikapnya berkebalikan dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hal itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah pemikiran yang sempat ia lupakan.

Wanita itu dulu sering berpikir bahwa hidup ini hanyalah sebuah panggung sandiwara. Panggung dimana kebohongan, tipu daya dan rayuan berkumpul jadi satu. Sedikit demi sedikit merayap menyelubungi hati para pelakon sandiwara, sebelum akhirnya merusak mereka dengan sangat cepat.

Namun dibalik semua itu, ia pun menyadari bahwa dunia tempatnya berpijak juga penuh dengan keindahan, harapan dan cinta. Dan ia bersyukur bisa menikmati semua itu.

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pria yang masih setia menunggunya, Hinata menyadari waktu telah banyak mengubah semuanya.

Termasuk hatinya.

Mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan bahkan pernah duduk saling berdekatan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah terlibat percakapan akrab atau sesuatu semacam itu. Hinata terlalu pemalu sementara Sasuke terlalu acuh. Jadi tak pernah ada yang akan menduga bahwa mereka bisa menjadi dekat.

Dan Hinata sangat ingat saat pertama kedekatan mereka: sore hari, di pusat kota, di tengah keramaian manusia yang berlalu lalang, dan sebuah surat cinta.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dimulai dengan rasa gugup yang tak biasa.

Dengan selembar surat dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya yang gemetaran. Hinata melangkah menuju taman tempat pemuda yang ia sukai sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tengah menunggunya.

Atau begitulah yang ia harapkan.

Saat ia telah memberanikan diri, segalanya berjalan tak seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Hinata," sapa pemuda itu ramah, seperti biasanya. Sikapnya yang terlalu baik itulah yang membuat Hinata langsung menaruh rasa padanya. Ia menyukai sikap pemuda itu yang selalu berusaha keras mewujudkan impiannya, pemuda itu juga tak membedakan orang saat bergaul. Tapi yang membuat Hinata mengagumi pemuda itu adalah bagaimana ia tetap kuat dan terus bangkit saat orang-orang disekitarnya meremehkan kemampuannya. Menghinanya.

Hinata benar-benar mengagumi semua itu.

Tapi ia juga harus menelan pil pahit saat menyadari pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu peka, dan sikap baiknya memang sudah bawaan sejak lahir. Ia memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama baiknya, bahkan terlalu baik sehingga Hinata tak lagi merasa istimewa ketika pemuda itu menyapanya.

Dan seharusnya ia tahu, akan sangat sulit mengalihkan dunia pemuda itu dari seorang gadis yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak pemuda itu masih sangat muda.

Tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa merebut hati pemuda itu. Dan inilah saatnya bagi Hinata untuk menyerah.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya pemuda berambut cerah itu saat Hinata masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku…" Hinata makin meremas kertas yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan sangat erat. "Aku menyukaimu," ucap Hinata dengan gugup. Tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat ketika ia tanpa sadar meremas surat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya menjadi gumpalan berbentuk bola.

"nggg…Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan," sahut Naruto sedikit tidak yakin, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "tapi…"

"A-aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura-chan. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menerimaku," gumam Hinata pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia masih terlalu gugup dengan situasinya saat ini sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan susah payah. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku menyukaimu. Dan hanya itu."

"…"

"Kita masih berteman, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini tak ada rasa gugup, ia hanya terlalu malu dan ingin segera mengakhiri semua perbicaraan ini.

"err..yah. Maksudku, ya. Tentu saja kita masih berteman."

"umm, arigatou." bisiknya pelan. sekarang keadaan benar-benar sangat canggung. "Se-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang., otousan pasti sudah menungguku. Jaa ne, Naruto."

Tapi Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya seperti yang ia katakan.

Pusat kota, yang tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya, menjadi alasan ia terlambat malam itu. Dan disanalah, ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat dari pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya patah hati. Sekaligus orang yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Tapi saat itu, hanya Sasuke-lah yang ada untuk menemaninya.

Memang tidak ada perbincangan akrab atau penghiburan yang seharusnya layak Hinata dapatkan. Pemuda itu hanya duduk diam tanpa berkomentar apapun saat Hinata bercerita, dan baru membuka suara saat ingin memesan makanan, mengejek surat cinta Hinata yang sudah lecek, serta bersikeras membayar sendiri makanan yang telah mereka makan.

Tidak ada obrolan yang istimewa.

Tapi sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka tidak lagi sama.

Dulu mereka tidak akan saling menyapa meski duduk berdampingan, tapi sekarang Hinata mulai bisa menekan ketakutannya pada pemuda itu dan mulai terbiasa memulai percakapan saat mereka kebetulan pulang bersama.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda itu disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang," ajak pria yang telah menemaninya sejak setahun belakangan ini. Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri, kini menjadi suaminya. Tapi hal yang paling tidak terduga dari semua itu adalah kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

Pria yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Kau kelelahan," gerutu Sasuke saat menyadari bagaimana Hinata mengikutinya dengan langkah lambat. Gerutuan lelaki itu kembali mengundang senyum diwajah manis Hinata.

Wanita itu memang lelah. Tubuhnya tidak lagi sekuat dulu sejak usia kandungannya semakin tua. Seiring bertambahnya waktu, ia jadi sangat mudah kelelahan meski tidak sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Ditambah kakinya yang bengkak, makin mengurangi kegesitannya dalam bergerak. Tapi ia terlalu bahagia untuk mengeluh.

Hidup terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan dengan menggerutu, kan.

Tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan suaminya erat. Jemari mereka saling mengait saat berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi rumput liar yang kini tengah berbunga dengan indahnya.

Hidup memang sangat indah, dan ia tidak pernah menyesali setiap detik yang telah ia lewati.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata pelan. Lengan kirinya yang tadi bebas, kini memeluk lengan pria itu.

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih telah membiarkanku mengenalmu," ucapnya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu." lanjutnya lagi dalam bisikan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan pria itu.

Dan ya, ia memang mencintai pria ini.

Hinata mungkin tidak mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, dan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tak selalu sempurna. Ada saat dimana ia merasa kesal dan marah hingga ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat harus menoleransi kebiasaan buruk pria itu. Tapi disisi lain, ada juga saat dimana ia merasa salah tingkah dengan sikap suaminya yang mendadak menjadi pribadi yang manis dan romantis.

Tapi bagaimanapun kehidupannya berlangsung, ia tetap bahagia menjalani harinya bersama pria yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain harapan bahwa mereka akan selalu seperti ini. Meskipun hal itu jelas tidak akan terwujud. Tidak dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Ia hanya berharap lelaki disampingnya akan tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan rasa senang dan penuh syukur seperti sekarang, meski dirinya tak lagi ada.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ide yang berasal dari member DnA: Renita Nee-chan. Meskipun idenya ku rombak ulang alias tidak persis sama, semoga dirimu masih menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap pusara didepannya dengan pandangan rindu.

Rasanya baru kemarin perempuan itu masih berdiri disampingnya, masih menggenggam tangannya, masih tersenyum padanya. Dan sekarang perempuan itu sudah tak ada lagi. Tubuhnya yang biasa berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, kini telah ditimbun tanah dingin dan berat.

Tak ada lagi senyuman yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang, tak ada lagi sosok hangat yang akan menemaninya bercengkrama di malam hari, tak ada lagi teman untuk berbagi. Tak ada lagi Hinata.

Sasuke bahkan harus berusaha keras menghapuskan semua kenangannya tentang perempuan itu. Tapi setiap kali ia melakukannya, kenangan itu justru semakin menghantuinya.

Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan semua itu.

"Otouchan."

Panggilan itu terdengar seiring tarikan ringan di ujung jasnya. Saat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, bocah berambut hitam gelap tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang bundar. Bola mata sang bocah yang berwarna amethyst bening itu membuatnya kembali terkenang pada wanitanya.

"Otouchan, kenapa kaachan tidul di cini?" tanya bocah itu sambil menunjuk batu nisan yang sejak tadi mencuri hampir semua perhatiannya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas putus asa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Bagaimana cara termudah menjelaskan kematian pada seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun?

Dan siapa pula yang pertama kali mencetuskan kalimat 'beristirahat dengan tenang?'. Tak tahukah mereka kalimat itu akan diterima mentah-mentah oleh seorang anak? Dan masalah terus berlanjut ketika mereka akan meminta penjelasan pada orang tuanya yang juga kesulitan untuk menjelaskan.

Dan sepertinya semua orang tidak memperhitungkan buruknya Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah. Terutama disaat seperti ini.

"Karena ini tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya," jawab Sasuke selugas mungkin. 'Ia benar-benar payah dalam hal ini.' pikirnya kecewa. Kedua tangan kokohnya kemudian terulur mengangkat tubuh si kecil ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayo, pulang."

"Kakek juga cuka istilahat. Apa ia juga akan ditidulkan cepelti okaachan?" tanya si kecil lagi. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat ketika merasakan dinginnya udara sore hari yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Pertanyaan itu mengundang senyuman dibibir tipis Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai kakekmu mendengarnya, mengerti?"

"hum," gumam si bocah kecil pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari pelukan sang ayah.

Mereka kembali terdiam menikmati ketenangan yang menemani mereka, hingga akhirnya Sasuke tersadar bahwa putranya telah tertidur pulas. Putra kecilnya, satu-satunya harta yang mengingatkannya pada sosok Hinata.

Jika saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia berharap saat itu ia cukup pintar untuk menghindari perempuan itu ketika masih ada kesempatan. Bukannya mencari peluang untuk mendekatinya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai, dan yang paling penting: ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, merasa frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Ia kemudian menatap putranya yang masih tidur dengan sangat lelap.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tiba saatnya Sasuke akan dicerca oleh pertanyaan mengenai wanita itu, dan saat itu tiba, ia akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya.

Menceritakan tentang serigala kesepian yang jatuh cinta pada seekor kelinci bodoh.


End file.
